plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Endurian
Endurian is the third plant obtained in Lost City in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Endurian is a defensive plant that damages zombies when they are close. It can attack any zombie rapidly in the tile it is planted. It does one normal damage shot every three times it spikes up, however it does not register the damage until it has spiked up the third time. It was first revealed in the Lost City Part 1 trailer, and then gameplay of it was shown in the Lost City Part 1 Dev Diary. Almanac entry Sun cost: 100 TOUGHNESS: Elevated DAMAGE: Normal RECHARGE: Mediocre Endurians are defensive plants that deal damage to zombies attacking it. "When other plants talk about me, they say I'm too gruff. They say I'm difficult to approach, that I'm afraid to let others get too close to me. Also, I smell terrible," said Endurian. But deep down inside, he knows that he's so much more than that. He's also short-tempered. Strategies Endurian is best used when zombies are about to trigger lawn mowers. Plant Food upgrade When fed with Plant Food, Endurian gains armor with harder spikes. The armor gives it more health and allows it to do more damage. Gallery EndurianHD.png|HD Endurian. Endurian Seed Packet HD.png|Endurian's seed packet. Endurian.png|Endurian's seed packet without sun tag. Endurian first deg.png|Endurian's first degrade. Endurian second deg.png|Endurian's second degrade. EndurianDegrade.png|Endurian's third degrade. Endurian SPIKES ATTACK.png|A Parasol Zombie eating an Endurian. Endurian PF.png|Plant Food. EndurianPFArmoreDegrade.png|Endurian's Plant Food armor's first degrade. Screenshot_2015-05-30-20-25-07-1.png|Endurian's Plant Food armor's second degrade. Endurian on Gold Tile.png|Endurian on Gold Tile. Shovel up an Endurian.png|An Endurian being shoveled by an Excavator Zombie. Endurian Unlocked.png|Endurian unlocked. Endurian on Map.png|Endurian on the map. Endurianzen.png|A boosted Endurian in the Zen Garden. Enduriansp.png|Boosted seed packet. Trivia *Endurian is a portmanteau of "endure" and "durian". *This, Chard Guard, Infi-nut, and White Radish are the only plants that have Elevated toughness. *Endurian is extremely similar to Durian, a plant in Plants vs. Zombies Online which is also defensive and damages zombies. **Coincidentally, they are both durian plants, so it is possible that the latter plant influenced the creation of Endurian. *A normal Endurian has a health of an Infi-nut and deals the same damage as Spikeweed, but when given Plant Food, it will have the health of a Wall-nut and can deal the same damage as Spikerock. *Endurian, Red Stinger, and Pea-nut are the only plants that have both offensive and defensive abilities. **However, Endurian is the only one that can damage multiple zombies at once. *Its costume bears a faint resemblance to the Football Zombie. *Endurian, Wall-nut, Tall-nut, Infi-nut, and Pea-nut are the only defensive plants whose Plant Food effects are centered around gaining armor or extra defense. *In its second and third degrade, you can see what appears to be large seeds inside of Endurian. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Lost City Obtained Plants Category:Lost City Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Sluggish recharge plants Category:Passive attacking plants Category:Defensive Plants Category:Area of Effect Plants